Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} + 2 = 2\sqrt{x} + 8$
Solution: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 8) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $4\sqrt{x} + 2 = 8$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2 = 8 - 2$ $4\sqrt{x} = 6$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4} = \frac{6}{4}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{3}{2}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{3}{2} \cdot \dfrac{3}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$